


Blue Bloods. Jack’s Hack to the World.

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: This is something I decided to add for my first story .Blue Bloods. Karaoke Night. Where in the past, Danny has Jack and later on has their third daughter Lydia. While dealing with nearly losing his wife, it becomes hard for him, sometimes Danny needs to realize that he has family to help him and is more similar to be with his mother than he realizes. Male lactation and slightly graphic birth.





	Blue Bloods. Jack’s Hack to the World.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/gifts), [StarrySummers04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/gifts).



> Again, read, review if you enjoy. If not, then please let people enjoy this story. No one is being forced to read it.

Blue Bloods. Jack’s Hack to the World.

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

.Disclaimer.

          I don’t own anything, this is an idea I thought of. I don’t know if anyone else thought of this, but this possibly an idea I don’t know if I own. Blue Bloods belongs to CBS that run the show, this is a mere idea.

Read review, if you like, I hope you enjoy this story. If you don’t then please, no negative comments, no one is forcing you to read.

For Icylightning, and StarrySummers04

Also, this is a gift for one of my favorite authors, and this is for another author as a surprise from me. I hope these are okay and that you both like them.

.Summary.

          This is something I decided to add for my first story .Blue Bloods. Karaoke Night. Where in the past, Danny has Jack and later on has their third daughter Lydia. While dealing with nearly losing his wife, it becomes hard for him, sometimes Danny needs to realize that he has family to help him and is more similar to be with his mother than he realizes. Male lactation and slightly graphic birth.

* * *

 

          Danny sighs as a he cradles his nine-month baby belly. He’s currently trying to take a nap, but for some reason, his baby wants him to stay awake as long as possible.

          Linda is currently working, and told Danny to get as much sleep to relax before their baby comes. Yeah, like that’s going to happen. While scratching his head, he looks to see his belly moving, with his son kicking aimlessly.

          Danny then gets up, feeling his baby’s kicks lessen. He then looks at the calendar to see that the baby was due four day ago. He decided to surprise his wife with lunch. Danny then texts Linda and tells her he’s going to visit for lunch at work.

          Linda said it’s okay and said to take a cab.

          Danny sighs, and complies with that, grabs his wallet and without thinking his badge. Then as he calls for a cab, he winces, feeling his baby boy kick his left side.

          Danny sighs, “Baby boy, please give mama a break.”

          As if saying “no”, his feels his son kick him. Danny silently groans, but then hears the insult him about being a freak, Danny keeps calm until the they are forced to stop because of something. Then without thinking, Danny opens his window and sees that there is a traffic accident, he then looks to make sure it’s safe and gets out.

          While calling the police, he checks the drivers, one of them, so pissed about being in a car accident, pushes Danny into the hood of the car, causing him to groan. Glaring, a cop comes in and arrest the driver and Danny waits, cradling his baby bump.

          Then thankfully, the cab driver was allowed to drive. Not liking that Danny is cop, he decides to take him a mile from the hospital. Danny looks and before he could say anything, the guy drove away. Leaving Danny there, who sighs and walks, knowing he’s a least a couple of miles from the hospital.

          Danny groans, feeling a contraction. Thinking it’s false, he continues to walk, but then realizes the dick of a cab driver decided he needed to walk at least ten miles.

          While walking the third mile, he groans, feeling the contractions pile one on top of the other. He winces with each step, realizing the altercation put him in labor. Worried, since his due date is four days away, he grabs his phone to call Linda, but the battery is close to dying.

          Cursing, continues to walk, stopping when a contraction came. Feeling them get worse, he winced and walked into a deli and asked the guy for the phone. Groaning, he calls Linda.

          Linda answers, “Danny where are you? I thought you said lunch, not dinner and-.”

          Danny interrupts, “Listen, honey (groaning) there was a car wreck, idiot shoved me into the cab. I think our son decided he’s been inside me long enough and labor is getting intense. I’m at least seven miles, at a local deli.”

          Linda is getting a Doctor, “Hold on babe, paramedics is coming. I love you.”

          Danny winces but smiles, “I love you too babe.”

          Danny is waiting, and starts to move an inch when the next contraction came quickly, causing him to nearly go to his knees. The contractions where getting intense, why?

          The paramedics finally came and helped Danny to the ambulance, Linda was with them, she kisses the side of his head once they got him on, Danny not wanting to break her hand, grips the rail. Linda helps remove his pants, they put a blanket as Danny groans.

          Linda checks.

          Danny groans, “Why is labor so painful and this-.”

          She takes his hand as another contraction goes.

          Linda explains, “The walking helped progress labor, your seven centimeters.”    

          Danny groans, “Great.”

          Linda says, “You want me to call your parents?”

          Danny nods, “For now, just shot me.”

          Linda smiles and raises an eyebrow and sits, holding his hand, he turns his head as he holds Linda’s hand.

          Then they move him down, Danny groans as he is moved and brought in. Linda stays with him as they put a baby heart monitor around his baby belly and pretty much got him comfortable as best as they can. Danny wouldn’t take pain medication and pretty much the doctor checked and he’s nine centimeters.

          Danny groans, “We are so not having another baby till this one is at least (he groans) where the hell are my parents?!”

          Frank surprises Danny, “Well with all the yelling, I can hear you know.”

          Danny winces, “Really?!”

          Frank kisses the side of his head as Danny takes his mother’s hand, groaning from the contraction.

          Danny then follows his mother’s breath, who is instructing him to breath, Danny squirms a little when the doctor checks him, still nine centimeters.

          Danny pants, “Why does labor hurt so much? I blame you for this, right now it hurts too much to blame anyone and- WHY CAN’T I PUSH NOW THIS HURTS LIKE HELL?!”

          Frank has his eldest son move up a little, he then feels his mother rub his back to help with ache. Then groans in pain feeling a pressure as his mother lowers him to his bed.

          Danny then felt an urge to push, so without waiting for the doctor, as the contraction comes, he bears down hard, yelling as he feels the baby move.

          Linda checks as the doctor comes in, checking and Linda looks, it’s Ryan Kennedy.

          Ryan looks, “Okay, looks like this little one wants out. On the next one, to the count of ten, push.”

          Danny groans and yells as he bears down hard, gripping his mother and wife’s hand as he pushes really hard. He then stops and pants, not liking this.

          Ryan says, “Okay, nearly there, the next one I want you to pant, otherwise you’ll tear Danny.”

          Danny glares, but pants, whining and grunting, Frank continues to hold his son’s hand, knowing what he’s going through.

          Then Ryan looks, “Okay you still have two more pushes and finally the baby will come.”

          Danny groans, “No, no way, this is-.”

          Danny screams, as he pushes, feeling the baby continues his journey and before a second later, he pushes and screams, feeling the baby leave his body.

          Danny pants and groans, as he hears his son, crying, not liking this cold environment, but sighs, exhausted as he is given his son, who immediately stops crying, and looks at his mother. Danny then watches as they check, clean and give shot to his baby boy.

          After being cleaned and put in his own room, Danny is cradling his son, who is tired, but look at his mother curiously. Linda comes and kisses Danny, who kisses tiredly back.

          She smiles, “He’s so beautiful.”

          Danny sighs, “He is, what should we name him?”

          Linda thinks, “For now, your mom went to get your father and family.”

          Danny nods as they think of a name.

          Linda thinks, “I like Benjamin.”

          Danny holds his son, who is currently holding his finger.

          Danny then decides, “I think I have something, Benjamin Tristan Reagan.”

          Linda kisses his son’s cheek.

          Danny thinks, “Maybe Jack, like Blackjack but Jack.”

          Linda smiles and nods, “I like it, besides, he looks like a Jack.”

          As if agreeing, Jack coos, but then lets out a cry of hunger. Danny then moves his blanket, and lowers his smock, letting Jack move his lips, who misses a couple of times, but latches on, biting down, causing Danny to wince as he sees his son gulping down his milk.

          Linda watches, happy to see their son nursing from Danny but it looks like Danny wants that skin to skin contact with his mother. Frank has them settle to give Danny and Linda time to bond with their new baby boy.

          While they wait, Linda watches as Danny lets Jack finish nursing and then burps him as he lays him on his chest to let him hear his heartbeats. Both Danny and Jack nod off to sleep, both exhausted after the delivery. Linda sits down and looks, it seems like yesterday while attending a crime scene, couldn’t go near without running to the nearest bush to puke. Now he’s given birth and here is the little boy that has been growing inside Danny.

* * *

 

Blue Bloods. Lydia Surprises Visit.

          Danny sighs, he couldn’t believe that the condom didn’t work and now he’s pregnant with their third and final baby. It’s exciting and scary on how close he’s to having their third child.

          Danny lets out a yawn as he looks at his case, it’s scary that his eldest, who is an omega like him will be going to college soon. It scares him that he’s got two older boys and now expecting their third child.

          Danny thinks inside he has a boy.

          Linda thinks this one is a girl.

          It’s draw between two and Danny this time wants to be surprised when the baby decides to come. Besides, everything they do a ultrasound, the baby would find a way to hide whither they are a boy or girl.

          Right now, this one is different because now he’s nearly five days past his due date. Linda is needed for something, when he looks from where the roof is that a helicopter is. He was told Linda would be on it.

          Then without a second later, he looks to see that it’s crashed, he yells and cries. His wife, his best friend was on that plane, Danny barely registers, someone holding him as he cries.

          He then feels a pain and water from his body into a puddle. Danny is taken in by two people. One of whom he recognizes, his mother.

          Danny is taken into a bed where he is hugged by his mother. Frank holds his son, who scent is agony and distress. While comforting his eldest, he feels his son’s tears going down his face.

          Judging from the groans, between the sobs, he’s going into labor.

          Danny is finally able to calm down enough to see the second person, he couldn’t believe it. Linda. Right in front of him, he moved forward, despite the doctor putting the baby monitor on his belly. Linda held Danny, as he resumed sobbing in her arms, until she was able to comfort him with her scent. Then finally, Danny ended up taking a nap, but never letting go of his wife’s hand.

          Linda was reading _The Handmaid’s Tale_ , when Danny woke up, and was panting, she helps him calm down as he winces, remembering being in labor. According to Linda, she was supposed to be on the helicopter, but had to get off because Pfeier needed a second person in the ambulance since the two volunteer for paramedics.

          Right now, Pfeier is comforting Jamie, who thought she was killed too. Danny sighs, and groans, Linda while holding her husband’s hand, looks and sees that he’s three centimeters. It looks like this one is taking their time to come.

          Danny asks if he could walk.

          Frank got up and helped his eldest as he starts to help his son move back and forth between his wife and mother.

          Four hours later, Danny sighs and groans, wishing it would end soon. Then has Linda help him back to bed. While sitting, Danny groans, waiting as Doctor Kennedy is back to delivering this one like he did Jack and Sean.

          Doc says, “Okay, Detective Reagan, nine centimeters. All that walking helped, Linda, please tell me your death was greatly exaggerated?”

          Linda nods, “For now, let’s see our baby girl, right honey?”

          Danny nods, leaning into Linda, who holds his hand. Danny groans and feels that urge to push. Without waiting, he sobs as he bears down hard.

          Linda and his mother encourage him as he pushes, hard, not realizing anything until he is forced to pant.

          Danny doesn’t even curse but manages to pant, until finally he gets a big push in there.

          Doc looks, “One last push Danny.”

          Danny shakes his head, “No, please, this is too much, I can’t.”

          Frank says, “Son I’ve been in your shoes, I know what your going though and believe me, just think of your baby girl.”

          Danny pushes hard, “I said this one is going to be a-.”

          Danny screams as he bears down hard, feeling the baby leave his body. He looks and is waiting for the baby to cry. Scared until he hears little whines as Doctor Kennedy is cleaning and following protocol. When he finally hands the baby who didn’t even cry, but looked at their new mother.

          Letting out a yawn.

          Doctor says, “This time you have a baby girl.”

          Danny holds her, “Hello baby girl.”

          She looks at her mother, but then lets out a whine cry. Danny does like he did before, moves her blanket, lowers his smock and lets her latch on as she bites down and suckles his milk.

          Danny lets out a sob, “Now you cry, baby girl.”

          After being nursed, Doctor check and sighs, “I have to put in a stitch, this will take a minute, I’ll get the medicine and put the stitch.”

          Danny lets his baby girl get held by his mother, who is holding his sleeping girl. Danny winces and nearly yells from the shot, but is trying to hold back curses when the needle is used, Linda helps comfort Danny as they finish and clean him. Taking him to a bed, but warn him to let his stitches heal before thinking about having sex.

          Danny winces, and takes his baby girl back, who is holding and laying on his chest for that skin to skin contact.

          Danny looks at Linda.

          Linda looks at their baby, who is sleeping.

          Danny looks and smiles.

          Linda thinks, “Maybe, Danielle?”

          Danny shakes his head, “She looks more like a Lydia, Lydia Rose.”

          Linda kisses the side of his head and her small head, “It’s perfect.”

          Danny then nods off, holding his baby girl and keeping Linda near him. Linda kisses the side of Danny’s head and kisses her daughter’s small head, again. Linda then takes a nap too, adrenaline fading from what happen today.

          She sits, glad to be alive and with their newborn daughter, who is sleeping. Both probably exhausted from the birth. Linda looks to see that both are peaceful; and are sleeping peacefully.

Four months later, Linda is worried about her husband. It’s when they went to Sunday dinner, Linda observes and notices Danny has dark circles under his eyes. His sleeping is scarce and she’s not sure if Danny has had any sleep.

It seems like he’s using work as his crutch, but it also worries her that he could react wrongly to someone.

Then while talking about a case, Danny looked up at Jamie with eyes of murder.

Danny growls, “What did you say?!”

Jamie realizes he’s overstep his boundary, “Nothing, I’m really sorry Danny.”

Danny says angrily, “What, DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG ON THE CASE THAT YOUR BOOKS SAY. That’s it you ungrateful little-.”

Frank had to hold back Danny, who is trying to strangle his youngest, who is trying to protect his unborn child. He then pulls his eldest, which is easier, than Frank wanted.

He leads Danny to the couch, who is pissed, worried he notices his eldest son looks exhausted. In a way he’s close to falling apart, Lydia who was crying from the angry scent of her mother, was comforted by Jack, who is trying not to cry.

He couldn’t believe that his mother reacted like that, but he has been through so much. Nearly losing their father and that it threw their mother into labor.

Jack gave his little sister Lydia his scent to comfort her. Lydia reaches her older brother taking his finger with her two small hands, putting it in her mouth. Her crying ceased as she looked at her older brother with her big blue eyes.  

Jamie guessed that Danny right now is under stressed because of what happen, so he decided to let it go. Then Frank sits across from his eldest, who is trying to take calming breathes.

Frank looks, “ I would lecture you about hurting your brother, but I can see things are getting to you.”

Danny groans, “I didn’t mean to, it’s just with all this happening. I nearly lose my wife, I prematurely go into labor, and now I can’t even calm my own baby down without crying her, it’s, it’s.”

Frank could see he’s slowly falling, apart, so without even thinking or asking, he pulls his eldest, who break down, in his arms. Holding him, remembering how he was a mess when he lost their father, but he remembered the one thing that kept him from falling apart.

Giving his eldest his comforting scent. His children, he rubs his son’s back as he continues to until he had no tears left.

Frank gives him a wet cloth, as he wipes his face.

Frank sighs, “You certainly are your mother’s son, I was like this when I lost your father. Do you know what kept me going?”

Danny with red rimmed eyes shakes his head, “No, who?”

Frank points, “You, Erin, Joe and Jamie. You all are what are kept me from falling apart, maybe for now, I’m going to have Pfeier look at you after you sleep. Linda will probably help with that.”

Linda had his gradmother’s blanket she holds Danny, who sniffs but holds onto Linda as he falls asleep. Linda rubs his back.

Pfeier comes in, “I think he needs a five months to recover from this, or at least until I qualify him fit for duty.”

Frank nods as Pfeier goes back to see Jamie sitting on the pourch.

She lets him lay his head on her shoulder.

Jamie lets out a sob, “I know he was upset, but still.”

Pfeier lets his head lay on her lap as he calms down, both putting their hands on his six-month belly.

Jamie sighs, “I can’t believe I’m this big. I blame you.”

Pfeier thinks, “How about we go home, Danny needs to sleep, Jack will probably look are after his little sister. That way I can show you how much I appreciate your body.”

Jamie smiles, as Pfeier helps him up. They go back to his apartment, letting their passion help as Jamie’s mood improved and that he was happy after that, complaining less about how his body looks with their baby growing inside him.

.The End.

* * *

 

I hope you like it, these two are the ones I wrote because it’s rare to find an mpreg with Blue Bloods, I hope these are okay and that you like them.

         

 

 


End file.
